


Attaining What Had Been Lost

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Introspection, Post-Canon, Young!Yuki, but still learning to control her powers and vampire society, not so newly wakened vampire Yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which some things are sensed and in another time, new things are mused on.





	Attaining What Had Been Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubylily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/gifts).



Yuki stares down at the steaming bowl of noodle soup on the counter in front of her as it slowly cools down to the temperature that she likes to eat it at. She’s just turned ten years old and old enough to make her own soup without help from Zero or Headmaster Cross. Her adopted father would be understandably pleased that she had managed to succeed after having to wait for him to do and having had so much trouble when she started trying on her own to make food for herself and possibly others.

Who knew soup could be so difficult to make?

She’s distracted from her musing, when the scent something that was coppery and distinctly not the smell of soup filtered through her nose. There was the sound of something beating softly though somewhat muffled by something else that she could hear somewhere in the distance.

What was going on and why was it happening to her?

“Yuki?”

Someone nearby was calling to her as Yuki blinks while feeling confused as both coppery scent and the soft sound of the beat disappear while she looks at her father. Just behind him in the doorway, she can see Zero watching with his suspicious stare.

“Yuki, are you alright?” Cross asks as he watches with obvious concern in his expression so Yuki makes herself smile.

“Yeah I’m good, just a little lost in my thoughts while waiting for my soup to cool.” Yuki answers with a small smile as she gestured to the now cooled down bowl on the counter in front of her.

As Cross starts to gush over her minor accomplishment and Zero snorts goodnaturedly, now unnoticed Yuki lets the smile fall from her face.

What was _that_ thing that had just happened?

0

Immortality.

All Vampires had this gift. Yuki knew of some enjoyed it peacefully and… some were more destructive in how they used their gift. Then were some she has had to the chance to speak with, both inside and outside of Kaname’s circle after she had left Yori and the school behind had said in low angry and fearful tones it that was a curse.

That they were forced to watch as their lovers aged right before their eyes while they remained forever youthful. It’s likely that she will be dealing with the same thing because she was in love with Yori.

She was in love with her best friend and as with all vampires, time no longer had any real meaning to her now. How was she supposed to deal with this, it was a new issue for her while it wasn’t for Kaname and the others that had come with them. Would Kaname or any of them have an answer for her if she asked them questions?

Of course she had left Yori behind with the promise that Yuki would return to her side once she felt that she had her new Vampire abilities under control. But then that left her with another question, how many powers and abilities would a new Vampire like herself ultimately have to begin with?

And once she had completely learned to control all of them, how much time would be left for her and Yori to be together? Would Yori still even be alive by then or would she be long in the ground by the time Yuki was able to return to her?

She closes her eyes and tries to ignore the confusion along with the pain of not knowing such things. A knock sounds at the door of her new bedroom, it’s a little lonely and strange to not be sharing a room with someone after having lived as a human girl for so long and sharing one with Yori at the school.

“Lady Yuki?”

Her musings and thoughts of Yori, she will have to put away in the back of her mind for a time as learning the social order of Vampires and keeping what meager control she already has over her powers in focus as she listens to the others and Kaname.


End file.
